memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Koloth, son of Lasshar
You may be looking for the other Klingon captain, Koloth (Captain). | Assign = | FinalAssign = | Rank = Dahar Master| Insignia = | altimage = | altcaption = Koloth in 2370| }} Koloth, son of Lasshar (died 2370) was a Klingon male who lived during the 23rd and 24th centuries. Koloth was considered to be one of the greatest Klingon warriors to have served the Klingon Empire, and was later honored with the title of Dahar Master. Biography 23rd century Koloth was the descendant of Klingons who had been infected with the augment disease in the mid 22nd century, and for the first part of his life had a human-like appearance. ( ) By 2267, Koloth was the commanding officer of the . During this year, his ship stopped at the Deep Space Station K-7 after a six month mission patrolling the border between the Empire and the United Federation of Planets. Koloth requested shore leave rights, which were initially granted until Korax provoked a fight between Klingons and several crewman from the . After a Klingon plot to sabotage a grain shipment to Sherman's Planet, Captain James T. Kirk ordered Koloth to leave Federation space within six hours. ( ; ; }}) Soon after leaving the Space Station K-7, Koloth discovered that the Enterprise had beamed tribbles over to his ship. Unable to get rid of them, Koloth took his ship into battle against the Tholians. He was able to destroy two Tholian fighters before calling on his friend Kang to help him. Kang and his ship the protected the Gr'oth and beamed its crew aboard before Koloth set the self-destruct to destroy his ship and the tribbles that it carried. ( ) In 2269, Koloth - now in command of the - was sent in pursuit of Cyrano Jones after Jones stole a Klingon glommer, a organism genetically engineered to kill and eat tribbles. Captain James T. Kirk convinced Jones to turn the glommer back over to the Klingons. The Devisor was infested with tribbles during this incident, but this time Koloth was able to take care of the problem himself, without destroying his ship. ( ) Later that year, Koloth was one of three Klingon captains to investigate disturbances at the dilithium mine at Beta Thoridar. Koloth instructed his first officer, Korax, to assist the mine's engineers in repairing the mine's atmospheric domes, which had been damaged during a worker riot. ( ) Koloth took command of a fleet (aboard a new ) and led it in The Great Tribble Hunt. This quest took eight months, after which Koloth reported his success to the High Command. ( ) :A second IKS Gro'th is speculation, based on the loss of the original vessel in A Bad Day for Koloth and the existence of a subsequent vessel, the . Federation: The First 150 Years specifically mentions Koloth's hunt vessel as the IKS Gr'oth. Shortly afterward Koloth was administered with the cure to the augment disease which had spread through the Klingon Empire. This, however, cost him his ship as the was destroyed as a result of the contagium by the Klingon Defense Force. ( ) In 2285, Koloth served as the commanding officer in charge of a space station and its battlecruiser squadron residing within wormhole space in 2285. Koloth orchestrated several incursions into Federation space with one incursion resulting in the destruction of the . When his space station was forced back into normal space due to sabotage, Koloth opted to destroy the station instead of surrendering. ( ) :This Koloth may have been a different Koloth to the one depicted in ''TOS and DS9, as he is believed to have died at the end of "... The Only Good Klingon...". However, Koloth later reappeared in later issues of Star Trek (DC volume 1). In 2289, Koloth served as a negotiator for the Empire. One of the diplomats he met with was Curzon Dax, who called him ice man because Koloth would reject any proposal, no matter how beneficial it was for the Empire. The two men did eventually become friends. During this time the Empire sent Koloth, Kang, Kor to capture a man known as the Albino after he had committed a number of crimes against the Empire. The Albino escaped; however, he infected the first born sons of Koloth, Kor, and Kang with a genetic disease. The three children died shortly afterwards. As a result, the three Klingons and Curzon Dax swore a blood oath to kill the Albino for this act. ( ) 24th century It would be over 80 years before the blood oath was finally fulfilled during an assault on the Albino's compound on Secarus IV in 2370. Koloth died while fighting the Albino's forces. Kang was himself fatally wounded, but was able to kill the Albino before he died. ( ) Koloth and Kang were honored with the Quv van je tay ceremony after their deaths. ( ) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which the poisoning of the quadrotriticale was never discovered, Sherman's Planet was ceded to the Klingon Empire in 2268 after the Federation abandoned the planet. Koloth became the planetary governor. By 2366, he was the Klingon special envoy to the Federation and was stationed in Paris, France. In that year, the Federation News Service reporter Marta Jensen interviewed him following the death of former Federation President Nilz Baris. ( |Honor in the Night}}) Service record Appendices Background information Two different versions of Koloth's House/Linename have been published in licensed works: In the }} it was given as Koloth vestai-Lasshar, and reflected his social status at the time of his captaincy (late 2260s); the , set in 2223 SFC(~2285 standard timeline), names him as Koloth zantai-Rahanz. The difference in the Klingonaase honorifics "vestai" and "zantai" can be attributed to the differing timeframes (by 2370, he would certainly be referred to as "epetai"). The difference in linename was not explained, although other Klingons, like Worf or , have been taken in by lines other than their original family. It is possible that Koloth's old line was dissolved, and it is also possible that Koloth joined another line or started his own. In the short story "The Unhappy Ones", Koloth is identified as the 'son of Lasshar'. Connections Appearances 2268 * ** ** * * 2269 * * * 2285 * 2287 * 2289 * 2290 * 2370 * }} External link * category:klingons category:klingon military personnel category:klingon captains category:iKS Devisor personnel category:dahar Masters category:2370 deaths Category:QuchHa' Klingons